Problem: Daniel starts counting at 46, and he counts by fours. If 46 is the 1st number that Daniel counts. what is the 14th number that he counts?
What is the first number that he counts? $46$ What is the second number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&46 + 4 \\ &= 50\end{align*}$ What is the third number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&46 + 4 + 4 \\ &= 46 + (2 \times 4) \\ &= 54\end{align*}$ What is the 14th number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&46 + (13\times4) \\ &= 46 + 52 \\ &= 98\end{align*}$